


Doki Doki Revival Club

by reesecomic13



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Other, The can get really dark, at first it will follow the events of the first game but then it branches off, contains abuse and suicidal thoughts and actions, doki doki revival club, it’s a wingman simulator, m.c. just wants a friend, monika just wanted to help, pain medication abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesecomic13/pseuds/reesecomic13
Summary: Different Story. Different Dokis'.After the events of the first game, Monika still wanted to give the player the perfect story. Deciding that the old Dokis' wouldn't cut it, Monika decided to redo the entire story from scratch.Warning: This story covers heavy topics like suicide,rape, and other heavy topics.I don't own DDLC or any of its characters except my own.
Relationships: M.C./gyuguhjh (oc), Makia/Sayinki (oc), Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Nachi/Yooki (oc), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 7





	1. Emptiness

Cold. Lost. Forgotten. 

Guilty.

These were the only things I felt. My past deeds of despair have finally met its maker on my glitched, and everlastingly disappearing body. I can feel the weight of my sins finally breaking the last bit of confidence I had left in myself. The plan I had, the execution, it all came crumbling down. The friends I had as well too came crumpling down as well, but this was my own actions, and I shall acknowledge them to father deepen the gash of my punishment.

Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, Oh how I did you wrong.

A noose around your neck, a knife plunged into your chest, a vomit on your tongue. There probably was a much simpler way, but I went with dishonesty and dishonor.

Oh, how I made you take the leap. Oh, how I made you take the heat, oh, how I forced you out of your set.

But that doesn't sum up what I did to you, player.

I made you experience hell of the lovers. Oh how you were traumatized.

Oh. How I caused it.

...

...

I'm rambling nonsense again, aren't I...

I'm sorry, I guess it's just the result of being alone for awhile..

You know, they're probably out there as well... 

Alone like how I am, worrying and wondering just what that hell they just when through...

What I put them through...

.....

.....

.....

Is?

Is it bad that....I'm still not satisfied?

It's like the lost piece of a puzzle is still trying to make its mark on the reality.

...

It's selfish, I know...

...

What...

What if....

What if it was different...?

If we didn't exist....and instead they would exist in our place...

...

No, when I tried to fix it last time....I still hurt everyone...

Sayori.....

....

Heh....

A world where we don't exist, isn't that a thought...

A world without me..

....

But, it might work....

...

I'm sorry.... 

...

Player... if you're still out there... I'll try my best to fix everything...

...

But, before I go... I would like to apologize for one last time....

...

...

Sayori... I'm so sorry that I made your depression worse... I saw that you were losing your self each and everyday... but I took advice of you... I made you hang yourself... I made you hate yourself... and through all of that... I couldn't confess my feelings....

....

Yuri... I think... out of all of our club mates... I hurt you the most....I'm so sorry that I drove you to the point of having to stab yourself, to just release the pain... you know... that day in the hallway... when you almost killed yourself... you knew that something was wrong with you... but you took it out on yourself...

...

Natsuki.... I'm so sorry that I made your dad more hurtful that week... I knew that your dad did that to you... but again... I took advantage of your situation...and I'm also sorry that I took control of your words as well...

...

MC.... I know you didn't have much freedom.... but I still feel the need to apologize to you... I'm so sorry that you had to witness such things... and you couldn't even do anything about it...

...

...

And the player.... I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you had to love me...

...

Well, I guess this it goodbye... 

....

Everyday.... I imagine a future.... were... I CaN't Be WiTh Y o U......(;,)&@"))$)!$&$!6(;?7)5,?;::


	2. The Friendless

The slamming of a doorway could be heard across the small neighborhood. Out stepped a high school teen, with an anxious frown that signified that he had little to no sleep in the last few hours. He was about 5'5 in hight, 18 years of age, and had his dark purple hair secured in a loose ponytail. He was a straight, white male who was friendless and clearly a virgin

......

It's an ordinary school day, like any other. Mornings are usually the worst, being surrounded by couples and friend groups walking to school together. Meanwhile, I have always walked to school alone. I've always told myself it's about time I meet some girls or something like that....

Maybe I need to join a club or something.

Although, I'm still am perfectly content on spending my time on video games and anime. There is always the anime club, but it probably doesn't have a lot of girls in it.

I look up and see that my thoughts had carried me right to the school.

"All right. Let's get this day over with..."

.....

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over with before I know it. After I pack up my things, I stare intensely at the wall for an ounce of success.

"Clubs...?"

There really aren't any that interest me. Besides, most of them would probably be way too demanding for me to be able to stand. I guess I have no choice but to give up on even friendship...

"Oh, are you looking for a club to join?"

That voice. It can't be. It only belonged to the most popular, the most rich, the most successful voice in this entire school. I whipped my head at the source of the voice just to confirm my prediction.

"Makia?"

She is girl of 18 years of age, 5'3, just a little bit shorter than I am, and she has a head of dark brown hair with it neatly braided laying on the sides of her breasts, and the back of her hair is also neatly wrapped into a bow with three pieces of hair acting as a pony tail. And yes, she was gorgeous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

I shook my head to help indicate that it was ok.

"It's ok, but Makia, why are you here? And why are you taking to me," I realized that I said something completely stupid, "not that I mind or anything!"

Makia didn't scold me, but instead, giggled sweetly into her hand and then politely raised her head.

To many, this was considered an honor.

"I was walking by and I saw you looking at the club board. I thought that maybe you needed a club to join, and, I was wondering if you wanted to join mine!"

The great Makia has a club? What is the club? Hot rich girls taking about money and their rich parents? I mean, I don't have the money or the social rank, but I'm still would want to join that.

"Wait, you have a club?" And now I feel stupid.

"Yup! It's the Literature Club, or by its official name, Doki Doki Literature Club. I founded it all on my own!"

A literature club? But all I read is Manga.

"But wait, weren't you into the Debate Club? What happened to that? Unless your still in it, in which you are a really good multi-tasker."

Her head moved downwards into a guilty gesture and she glued her eyes to her hands.

"Yeah, about that. I actually quit the Debate Club."

"Really you did?"

Her head went lower in shame.

"Yeah..."

"To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs, it causes me to much stress and anxiety."

"I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and makes something special out of it!"

I had the sudden desire to smile at her.

"I'm glad you got out of there! If I were in your position, I would have done the same!"

Her head had returned to my gaze and her eyes lit up with thanks.

"Thank you.. I truly mean it."

My cheeks lit up with a crimson red "Your welcome Makia."

"Anyways, do you still want to take me up on my offer to join my club?"

Oh right! Her club! But.. I don't think I can join. Like I said, I only read manga.

"But Makia, I only read Manga. I thought that manga wasn't literature."

Her smile returned, "Don't worry! Manga is considered literature! In fact, one of our club members also loves literature and, it happens today they are baking cookies~"

Oh no! Food! My one weakness! 

"I.. I don't know yet.." Why am I hesitate. This is what I wanted right!

"Come on M.C.! They're very delicious~ And if your worried about there being too many club members, there is only three of us so far, including me..

I sucked in a huff of air and let it out.

"Ok, I'll join."

Makia's face filled with utter delight. 

"I'm glad you made the decision to join us!" After she said that, she grabbed my wrist with a gentle hold while guiding me out of the classroom. My face was red the entire time.

"I'll guide you to the club room. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't regret your decision."

I hope I don't.

.....

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul to Makia and her irresistible promise of cookies.

I timidly follow Makia across the school and upstairs- a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for the third-years and activities.

Makia, full of energy, swings open the classroom door.


End file.
